(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure, and more particularly, to a cooling structure that cools both a seat and an electronic module.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Low voltage battery systems may be used in vehicles such as a mild hybrid electrical vehicle (MHEV) that is capable of achieving low fuel consumption and environmentally-friendliness. A vehicle equipped with an assistant 12V battery system can exhibit an excellent Stop & Start function and a 48V battery system can provide an additional power train characteristic such as assisting output. Torque assistance and regenerative braking are also performed and fuel consumption may be improved using a direct-current/direct-current (DC/DC) converter and an additional 48V battery.
Further, down-sizing an electronic module having the parts mentioned above has been developed and thus, the installation thereof within the electronic module has been simplified. In general, electronic modules used in a vehicle may comprise a DC/DC converter and a 12V or a 48V battery, etc. and be configured according to purposes. In the related art, electronic modules were configured by additional cooling fans being respectively coupled with electronic parts to cool such electronic parts as the parts mentioned above. As a result, when installing electronic modules within a vehicle, cost increases and inside space is limited by an additional cooling fan configuration.
FIG. 1 is a view of a prior electronic module according to the related art. In particular, FIG. 1 shows that inside space are limited and cost and weight are increased due to the required additional cooling fan combined for cooling the electronic module even though down-sizing of an electronic module, which is used for improving fuel consumption, is effectively done in an environmentally-friendly vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.